


New Tree of Justice

by Andy_N0namus



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plants, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus





	New Tree of Justice

New Tree of Justice. Chapter 1. 

<><><>

"I hope you guys are sure about this, because I know I'm not," Jason Blood told the core members of the Justice League, all of whom were sitting at their meeting table as the immortal stood by a holographic image of a teenage boy with dark gray eyes and had long, neat, red dreads with some forest green highlights. 

"We are," Superman stated before adding "Do you think you can convince his, umm, 'Father' to let him join the Young Justice team?" Jason sighed and said "I can try, but there's no guarantee he's going to agree. I'm telling you this now."

The group of heroes nodded at that, even Batman.

<> Two Weeks Later <>

Zatanna was happily making some kind of dumplings in the kitchen and the rest of the Young Justice team couldn't figure out why. Okay, Miss Martian did try to read her mind, but the young mage already used an anti-mind reading spell to prevent that.

The team tried asking the young mage about her sudden cheer and the dumplings, but she kept saying that they'll see soon. Which in turn made the team even more confused.

<>

"Recognize: Jason Blood: E-3821, and Registered Guest" The Watchtower Portal stated as the immortal mage walked through the portal with a teenage boy with dark gray eyes and had long, neat, red dreads with some forest green highlights, wearing a pink shirt that had forest green letters that read Flower Child on the front, camouflage slacks, and metallic shoes. This teen was holding what appeared to be a doll that looked similar to a willow tree.

"Stay close to me Dean, I don't want you getting lost here," Jason told the teen, who replied, "Understood, Jason."

<>

Zatanna happily set the steaming dumplings on the table to cool.

The dumplings smelt divine and made it hard for some of the members of the Young Justice team to resist.

"Don't even think about it, Garfield. They're still hot enough to burn your tongue off," Zatanna stated as she slapped the animal morpher's hand away from the plate. "Aww, come on Z. Just one," Beast Boy said before turning into an adorable little puppy and gave the magician big, wide, puppy dog eyes. Zatanna folded her arms and said, "No one's eating them until they are cooled down." Beast Boy morphed back into his human form.

"Oh, looks like the whole team is here."

The Young Justice Team turned to the voice to see Jason Blood and the green haired teen.

"Master Blood! Dean! You're early," Zatanna stated in surprised. Jason chuckled and said "Sorry, that's my fault. I keep forgetting about some of the time difference between the Earth and the Watchtower." The green haired teen, Dean, hugged the younger magician and said: "It's good to see you again, Zanny." Zatanna hugged Dean back and said "Same here, Dean. You've gotten taller." The mage was now using her right hand to gauge the height difference between her at the teen.

Nightwing cleared his throat, getting the green haired teen and the two spellcasters' attention.

"Can you introduce Dean to us so we can introduce ourselves to him," Nightwing asked with a small smile.

"Ah, yes," Jason said as he patted the green haired teen on the shoulder and added, "Everyone, this is Dean Green, your new teammate." Dean's gray eyes looked at the Young Justice Team.

"I'm Nightwing," the former boy wonder said with a smile.

"I am Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur," Aqualad said with a soft smile.

"Wally West, better known as Kid Flash," the redhead stated with a flashy smile. Impulse dashed in front of his great uncle and said: "I'm Impulse." Wally gave the future boy a double noogie.

"I'm Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle," the blue covered teen said as the helmet of the armor peeled off his face.

"Robin," the current boy wonder stated plainly.

"I'm Megan," Miss Martian said happily.

"Artemis," the blond female stated.

"Best Boy. Nice ta meet ya," the green animal morpher stated as he held out his hand to Dean, who just stared at the appendage. "Oh, I return the gesture, right?" The green haired teen asked as he looked at Jason, who in turn nodded. That was when Dean grabbed Beast Boy's extended hand. The animal morpher awkwardly shook the other's hand.

"Roy," Red Arrow stated plainly. "Conner," Superboy stated equally as plainly. The two somehow managed glare at each other through the corners of their eyes. Jason Blood saw this and couldn't help but silently sigh at it.

"I'm actually surprised that he actually said yes to Dean joining the team," Zatanna told Jason Blood, who replied "Umm, actually, he only said yes under one condition. I need to tell the others about it." "Can Zanny show me around?" Dean asked Jason Blood as he hugged the plant/doll close. "I can, with the rest of the team of course," Zatanna stated before shouting at Beast Boy for trying to steal a still hot dumpling.

<><><>

Halfway through the tour... Zatanna, Nightwing, Aqualad, Miss. Martian, Artemis, Superboy, and Red Arrow had to be called away for a sudden mission. Leaving Robin, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Impulse to finish Dean's tour of the Watchtower.

<>

"That's it?" Wonder Woman asked Jason Blood, who replied "Yes." "That's surprisingly reasonable," Superman said in a somewhat surprised tone.

Batman said nothing as he looked over a handwritten data sheet that Jason Blood made. The data sheet showed that Dean Green was the child of Swamp Thing.

<><><>

The tour the remaining Young Justice team ended at the Watchtower Gardens, and that was a very big mistake or was it.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>


End file.
